


L'incomparable salopard

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: About to Die, Agony, Bastard Jim, Creepy Moriarty, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Insults, Jim is a Little Shit, Laughter, Long-Suffering Sebastian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poison, Poisoned Sebastian, Poisoning, Poor Sebastian, Serious Injuries, Suffering, Suffering Sebastian, die - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran à conscience de l'intellect supérieur de Moriarty, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se faire avoir comme un bleu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'incomparable salopard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Niezrównany sukinsyn (L'incomparable salopard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855692) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim était la parfaite personnification du crime, comme il était un enfoiré de première qui vous envoyait toucher un poison sans prévenir et n'arrivait qu'à la fin de l'acte pour vous rire au nez !  
  
Sebastian jurait sous le regard de vipère de Moriarty. Il crevait comme un con ! Et Peu de personnes restaient en vie quand on insultait Jim.  
  
« Tu ne dois pas encore mourir. J'ai besoin de toi. »  
  
Si Moriarty le soignait sans sentiment, Moran sentait son cœur se réchauffer. Sebastian avait conscience de sa connerie ! Jim ricanait ! Moriarty était _vraiment_ un **parfait** enfoiré !


End file.
